Behind The Mask
by Queen Sapphire
Summary: The Chunin Exams are here. Fake mask. Secrets. Her Secrets. Sakura Haruno's Secrets are so dangerous that can kill anybody. Will her secret will be reveal or will she keeps her secrets and forever torture her? Sometimes, scars could be an advantage. SAKUMULTI MULTISAKU SAKUXMANY
1. The Chunin Exams

Behind the mask

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto

Italics:

'**Hi.' ( Inner)**

'_Flash back or thoughts'_

'**Hi.' ( Demons)**

"Oi! You, hurts." A guy in a black suit with cat ears and the guy's face was covered in purple painting.

Apparently, Konohamaru bumped him.

"Kankuro, we don't have time for this." The blonde-haired girl, whose hair was in four spiky pony tails, said to him.

"Don't worry, Temari . It'll be a second." The guy named Kankuro said.

"Hey! That's our friend there!" An angry blonde-haired with ocean-like eyes, tanned-skin and the strangest feature was his whiskers attached on his face. He was quite cute. He has the Kyubbi inside his body. And his dream was to be the next-hokage. Named, Naruto Uzumaki.

Besides him were a cherry blossom-haired girl, pale skin and viridian eyes. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

She was oddly quite.

_I wonder what's Daiki doing now?_

**Shut your trap!**

_What-_

**Shut it! Listen!**

The pink-haired vixen awkwardly obeyed her split-personality. She saw a red-haired, he has a gourd on his back and on his top-left was a "kanji" tattoo, and means love. This boy reminded Sakura as a grumpy panda or a raccoon because of his eyes, his eyes were out-lined with black…Eyeliner? (Well, it really looks like.) His eye-color was greenish-sea foam.

_What an odd boy. His aura is so sad-wait a minute, a kanji tattoo?_

"Sakura…?" The panda-like boy said. All heads snapped at Sakura.

"Gaara?" She croaked. She couldn't believe it! Her childhood friend, Gaara was here. She missed him so much.

Her blonde team mate, Naruto was confused. But she couldn't help, a pair onyx eyes were watching her. It was one her team mate's, Sasuke Uchiha's. Sasuke's clan-blood limit was Sharigan. They say the Sharigan has few more levels, Mangekyo Sharigan, blaze release and Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan. The Uchiha clan their eyes were their Kekkei genkai. But the Uchiha clan was killed by Itachi Uchiha, former ANBU captain at the age 13 and Sasuke's older brother. Itachi let his little brother alive, leaving Sasuke's mind filled in revenge for his clan. She saw his duck-butt, raven hair; almost tanned-skin and his handsome face were facing at her.

"Sakura," Gaara hug her but it was more like a friend hug, "I missed you, so much." He said while spilling a few tears. Sakura did spill some few tears as well. He couldn't help to sniff her hair. _Hmm…Strawberries,_ He thought, _it's so…So intoxicating_. He remembered day when he first met her.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_A small red-haired boy was playing on a sandbox. He seemed to be lonely, kids afraid of him. No one wants to play with him._

"_Hello, there! What's your name?" A chirpy voice said. It was little Sakura._

"_Gaar-ra." He stammered, this girl didn't run away like the others, why? _

"_Name's, Sakura!" Sakura gleamed._

"_Why aren't you afraid of me…?" _

"_Why? You don't seem scary. Are you scary?" Sakura innocently asked._

"_I don't think so but the other kids said so." He started crying._

"_Well, you're not that scary! You seemed nice! Say what they want, they're maybe hardly true. It's not their business, anyway." Sakura grinned._

"_Yeah…You're right." He stopped crying but he released a few tears of happiness. _

"_You, know Gaara. I think we're going to be great friends!" _

"_Yeah…" Gaara, finally smiled. A friend…_

_~~~~End Flashback~~~~_

After that, Sakura left because her father was having a job in Konoha. Eventually, Gaara cherished the memories of him and Sakura.

"So, are you participating in the Chunin exams?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and my siblings are participating too." Gaara said as he introduced Temari and Kankuro to his pink-haired friend.

"Well, good luck at the Chunin exams!" Sakura grinned. Gaara didn't replied, he just smirked as he walked with his siblings.

**Who's that, my child?** A voice said. It was Shukaku.

_That's Sakura, Shukaku. _Gaara replied in his thoughts.

**She's indeed interesting. **Shukaku chuckled.

The sand-siblings left.

"Umm…Sakura is that Gaara kid, friends of yours?" Naruto's voice was filled with jealousy.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She replied happily.

"Sakura…Is he your boyfriend?" Sasuke's voice said.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"WHAT?" The two male and Konohamaru yelled.

"He's a boy and a friend! Boy-friend." Sakura said as she thought as the obivius thing in the world.

The three boys sighed in relief.

_How can that sand-demon is Sakura's boyfriend? She's too innocent!_ The three boys thought the same thing.

~~~~The next day~~~~

Sasuke came early and Sakura too, came early. Sasuke was prepared for Sakura's good-mornings but it never came.

_That's weird._ Sasuke thought.

Then, Naruto came.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto said loudly, maybe too loud but Sakura ignored him. Naruto was shock that Sakura usually, yelled at him for being too loud or something.

_I wonder what Sakura's thinking? _Naruto thought.

"Yo…" A silver-haired with a masked that only has hole at the right eye and the other was covered with his mask, he has a jonin-vest. Named, Kakashi Hatake. He can copy, over hundred jutsus with his Sharigan. Although Kakashi is not an Uchiha, he's former team mate implanted it to him. He's the leader of Team seven.

"YOU'RE LATE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled…Usually Sakura yelled Kakashi being late but she didn't. It was quite strange. She seemed to be thinking something.

"Many of you, already knew about the Chunin exams," he said as he peeked on them and he's, apparently reading an orange book, Icha-Icha paradise. "Here's the application form for the exams." He stated but kept thinking about Sakura's behavior. Sakura was very oddly quite the whole time.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said.

**You, little imbecile! Remember The Deal with Ry-**

_Don't say his name! Please, don't! I remembered The Deal, please don't say his name, please._

**Good, know your place, you, vile useless doll.**

_Yes, forgive me._

**He'll be there watching and testing us at the Chunin exams, don't mess this up.**

"Sakura!" Kakashi's voice reached to her ears. Her head snapped at her sensei.

"Sorry, something is on my mind." Sakura said who trying is made an excuse.

"Okay, tomorrow. 7am at the training grounds."

Crimsonflower116: How did you like it?

REVIEW!


	2. Nightmares and Her

Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Italics:

'**Hi.' (Inner)**

'_Flash back or thoughts/dreams'_

'**Hi.' (Demons)**

"_Are, you okay?" A tall dark figure said to a little 8 year-old pink-haired girl. She has a heart-shape face. She was adorable. Her cute cheeks have red, rosy dimples. That makes any little girl filled in envy. Her big viridian eyes were so cute, her cute buttoned nose were so adorable. Those rosy lips were irresistible so many little boys were crushing on her. Her pale and shiny skin was so luminous. Her long pink eye lashes were elegant. The little girl has a small petite-form. Her name was Sakura._

"_Girl, are you crying?" The 14 year-old, handsome young boy said. His eyes were blazing blue eyes; his hair was yellow as the sun. And his attire was an unusual. He looked like the mad hatter except it all black and his buttons were silver. His hat was black with silver rings all around them. And his strangest feature was his stick. His stick was like a ringmaster's stick._

"_N-no… (Hic)… (Hic)" said the girl._

"_Are you, lying to me, little girl?" The man said. His eyes were filled with evil and mischievous. "Little girl, what's your name?" He said._

"_Sa… (Hic)Kura…" She hiccupped._

"_Sakura…Hmm, you're such a cute, morsel." He smirked. "So, you're my new soul…Not bad, not bad at all."_

"_S-soul…? (Hic)" _

"_Oh, yes. You're the perfect doll to use for my plans." He cupped her cute face with his large hands._

"_Doll…? (Hic)Soul, what blasphemy are you talking about, sir?" Sakura protested._

"_Do not use that tone on me! You worthless, slave!" He yelled at her._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" She yelled back. Next thing she knew. He slapped her, hard. Her cheek was red and bruised by him; she's used to this feeling. This feeling was unloved, this slap reminded her family. Her, cruel family's eyes were always filled in…Hatred. She ran away from home. They went too far this time!_

"_Your family sold your soul to me." He stated, coldly._

"_But…" _

"_Do you understand, what I said you no-good-for-nothing, clueless dimwit?" He was serious now._

"_Yes…" She's not surprised that her family sold her, she knew that they'll do that to her. She knew that…_

"_You are surprisingly calm, I'll give you my name, its Ryuu but don't call me that, call me, Master or Ryuu-sama." Ryuu demanded, "There are rules, Sakura. No more crying and do not forget The Deal."_

"_Then, I'll- …" _

"_QUITE! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! I PAID YOU FOR 10000 YEN, APPRECIATE YOUR LIFE BECAUSE OF ME!" He finally snapped._

_Sakura shrieked of fear._

"_From now on, you'll serve me. ONLY ME!"_

"_Yes. M- master." Sakura said meekly._

"_From now on, I'll train you. DO NOT DISAPOINT ME." _

_Afterwards, they trained and trained and trained until her thoughts were filled with… _

"_Sakura, you are too weak."_

"_You're not worthy to fight me."_

"_You're so useless."_

"_Sakura…"_

"STOP IT!" Sakura yelled, her eyes were filled in terror, her body was shaking in fear and her body was sweating.

**Ugh… What the fuck, you insolent human?**

_Nothing…Just nothing it's just a stupid dream._

**You, infuriating human, you have the Chunin exams now.**

_Oh, okay._

**Remember, Master will be watching US. Master will be watching US….**

~~~~At the Chunin Exams~~~~

"Chunin exams! Chunin exams-!" Naruto got cut off by none other, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Idiot, you're being too loud." He stated, he noticed sound genins were looking at him, especially that sound girl and boy, she got a long tongue.

"Hi! Sakura- chan!" Naruto yelled at the gorgeous pinkette.

"Oh! Hey, Naruto…" She mumbled.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasuke said, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm j- just nervous." Sakura was still thinking about her other personality said to her.

A guy who is wearing green spandex, his hair cut was like a bowl and his eyebrows were like the size of two big caterpillars.

"I'm Rock Lee! May I know your name?" Lee was currently holding her hand while his left knee was on the ground.

"Sakura…" She replied bluntly.

"Sakura- san, please be my girlfriend!" He was giving her two-thumbs up and Oh Kami- sama, did his teeth…Sparkled? "I'll protect you until I die!"

"That's nice Lee- san but I'm not into relationship for now." Sakura said as she put her fake smile on.

"Yosh! I'll work harder until you'll fall in love in me!" He practically declared.

"N- no..That's not what I meant. I meant was- …" Then all of sudden the turtle transformed into an… Older Lee.

_I think his name was Mighty Guy?_

"I'm Hyuuga Neji and you?" Neji has a long coffee-hair; his skin was kind of pale and his eyes were pale as the snow.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha." Neji glared at Sasuke.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke glared back at Neji.

The girl, whose brown hair was tied up in two buns, sighed. Tenten was her name.

While the two rival clans were glaring to each other. Neji noticed the pinkette.

_She's odd. I thought the Uchiha's female team mate will be more girly. Augh! You're supposed to concentrating! Not watching a beautiful girl- Oh crap._

All of the Konoha 9 was there. (Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Guy)

A silver head man and it appears he's name is Yakushi Kabuto. He said this is his seventh time taking the exams.

"What are those?" Naruto asked as he saw a deck of cards.

"These? Oh, these are nin- cards," Kabuto said as he pointed out the cards, "nin- cards got an adequate information of other ninjas but they're only activated by chakra." He stated. "I can also tell you the stats of the participants, here. Anyone, you like to know?" Kabuto offered.

"Rock Lee, Sabaku Gaara and… Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said. That Lee guy was really weird, Gaara was scary and Sakura was a mystery.

The Konoha 9 was shock because the information about Lee and Gaara… It was Sakura's card next. Speaking of Sakura, she was sleeping on the side of the window.

"SASUKE- KUN!" Ino shrieked as he glomped on Sasuke who is giving Ino the 'Get- Away- Or- Else' glare. "I'm scared of them! Protect me!" Ino whined.

"Sakura Haruno: Age: 14. Born: March 28. Sign: Aries. Village: Ex- Blood Spirit village, Konoha. Blood- line: Unknown. Specialty: Unknown. Clan: Unknown. Parents: Unknown." He informed. As he took a glimpse of Konoha 9, He saw lot of stunned eyes.

"What's Blood Spirit village?" Shikamaru asked in awe.

"Honestly, I really don't know." Kabuto replied as he shrugged.

"What do you meant by Sakura's parents: Unknown?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, that means her parents died or she's an orphan," Kabuto suggested, "or she run away…" Kabuto whispered them but every Konoha 9 heard it.

Their eyes were widened a little and they thought the same thing:

_What is she?_

Crimsonflower116: Did ya like it? REVIEW!


	3. After Gaara and Sakura's meeting

Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Italics:

'**Hi.' (Inner)**

'_Flash back or thoughts/dreams'_

'**Hi.' (Demons)**

(AFTER SAKURA AND GAARA MET.)

(Gaara's POV)

_Sakura's here. I missed her. The weird thing is Sakura's not the same person, I felt someone's… Controlling her._

**You felt that, too?**

_Yeah, who do you think was it?_

**I don't know, kid. Don't know…**

I clenched my fist, if I find that person who's controlling her. I'm gonna… I'm gonna- No, Sakura will hate for me. I don't want her to hate me.

I love her…

I really love her, and no one's going to take her away from me. NO ONE!

_Shukaku, are you there?_

**Yes, kid?**

_I love her, Shukaku. I really love her. _I thought as I slipped some tears.

**I know, kid. She was your first friend. She gave you emotions. Emotions that you didn't knew.**

She's mine. And no one's going to stop me! NO ONE!

She belongs to me…Belongs to me…..ME!

I felt my lips formed into a smirk, a possessive smirk. Mine, she's all mine and no one else's.

~~~~The next day~~~~

I saw Sakura, outside of her apartment.

"Hi! Gaara!" Sakura said. As, we again pull another hug._ God she's so close to me… She's so soft. I wonder if her lips too? _I mentally sighed, dreamily.

"Uh… Gaara, you can let go now."

"S- sorry…" I felt my cheeks heated up. She giggled. _Kami- sama, thank you for this wonderful girl… Kami- sama, thank you for letting me live._ I mentally prayed to God.

"No, it's fine." She grinned. "So, do you want to help me out?" She asked as she handed one of her grocery bags.

"Sure." I started to help her out. I noticed something strange. One her bag has a dozen of poisons and butcher's knives. _You're hallucinating. Sakura will never buy this dangerous stuff._ I ignored them and started walking in Sakura's apartment. We went to her kitchen.

"Sakura, what is this?" I asked as I saw a cold creamy 'thing' in my bowl.

"It's ice cream, Gaara. I'm rewarding you because you help me out!"

I took a mouthful of this 'ice cream' and I started have a head-ache. Sakura giggled.

"You're not supposed to eat so fast, panda- kun." She chuckled and she winked at me.

I was red as a sun-kissed tomato.

"It's Gaara, Sa- ku- ra." I roll my tongue when I said her name.

I saw her back shiver, I inwardly grinned like a mad man. Oh I love her red face.

Sakura was so close to me…

I'm going to kiss her if I scoot a little closer…

Closer…

Closer…

And she quickly went to her bathroom with a red face; her face was like my hair color.

_Damn it! It was so close, so close! IT WAS LIKE 1 CM AWAY! 1 FREAKING CM! _

I thought, disappointed.

_That's it!_

When she was out of the bathroom, I quickly grabbed her waist and hug her in my arms.

"Gaara- Kun?" She squeaked like a mouse. _Oh Kami – Sama. _

"Say it, again."

"Say what?"

"Say my name, again." I whispered at her ear.

"Gaara- Kun?" I saw some tears coming down her cheek, wait- Oh crap!

"I'm sorry, Sakura." I apologized.

"No, it's fine." It was late and I need to go. Chunin exams are tomorrow. Oh crap.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." I said as I stepped on the hallway and I was ready to leave.

"No, its fine, Gaara- Kun." She said but then she kissed my cheek.

"Bye! See you at the Chunin exams!" She said as she closed the door. Leaving my mind filled in happy thoughts.

_SHE KISSED MY CHEEK! SHE KISSED MY CHEEK!_

**Kid, I'm trying to sleep here!**

I was sleeping in my hotel room.

I'm currently dreaming a pink- haired vixen.

And stupidly, I still have a love- struck look.

crimsonflower116: I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! Because I'm currently typing a new story and I'll update it soon! It's called "Planet of Guys" It's a SAKUMULTI. I'll start typing the next chapter. OH AND REVIEW!


	4. The Written Test and The Forest Of Death

Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Italics:

'**Hi.' (Inner)**

'_Flash back or thoughts/dreams'_

'**Hi.' (Demons)**

_**Ino's mind transferring jutsu**_

Sakura's P.O.V

_"Sakura, time's up." A voice said. It was her master, Ryuu-Sama._

_ "Hai, I'll pass the Chunin exams." I said like a robot._

_ "Don't disappoint me, again" He said as he seated on his throne. He was my liege and I'm his servant._

_ "Now, get out of my sight." He ordered like a king._

_ It's always been this way, all my life was like this._

** You, brat. Train more or else, Ryuu-Sama will punish you, severely.**

_ Yeah, I know. I know. I know…._

"Sakura, wake up!" A loud 'thud' then was heard.

"Ouch." I was on the ground. Oh I'm still here.

"Forehead, you're so clumsy!" I heard an annoying voice,

_Ino's voice. _I thought. My vision was finally clear and I saw all the Konoha 9 watching me.

_ Why are they staring at me? _I wondered.

"Sakura, you're a ninja, you're not supposed to be clumsy all the time." Sasuke stated.

_I'm fine with that insult, I'm fine._

"Sorry!" I put my usual fake smile on. Fake. That's what I am. A fake.

Everybody inwardly sighed.

"Come on, the Chunin exams are starting." Sasuke said.

**Crimsonflower116~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm Ibiki Morino and I'm you're first examiner, take a seat." said a man with two long scars on his face. He was very muscular and tanned.

Genins were filled in rows. I took a seat beside Gaara, I waved at him. And the weird thing is he was red, very red. I wonder.

_Ibiki Morino, a professional of all interrogators and torturers._

"I'll assign you're numbers." After he explained the rules and giving the papers, he yelled, "Begin!"

All the questions were easy. I flipped my test and took a glimpse of the rest of Konoha 9. Almost everybody was cheating: Kiba using Akamaru. Shino using his bugs. Neji using his Byakugan. Tenten using her kunais to take a peek of anyone's test. Sasuke using his Sharigan. Ino was using her family's technique, Mind transferring jutsu and the rest was done (Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee.) exception of Naruto who is cluless.

"Number 56 and number 5, you two are out."

_This is such a pity._

Then many of numbers were called out.

_ Yup, pitiful._

I was sleeping.

_** Okay, I'll just copy forehead's test and-**_

**What in the devil's name, are you doing here?**

_** AAHH!**_

"What was that?" Ino asked her team mates.

"I was going to ask you too." Chouji stopped eating his chips. Even Shikamaru woke up.

_ Sakura, who are you exactly?_ Shkamaru thought as he saw the pink haired girl on the front row, top left.

"Alright, here's the tenth question. If you get this question wrong, you're team mates will immediately fail and never be a Chunin and if you choose not to answer the tenth question, your team will fail but you can be allowed to retake the exams. So what will it be?" Lots of murmurs and cries were heard.

One guy stood up.

"Sorry, guys I can't do it." Then many genins stood and leave. The examiners checked off their numbers.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked.

An orange blur stood up on his chair.

_Is he doing what I think he's doing?_

"Never! The next Hokage, never give up!" Naruto exclaimed as we watched him like he has grown three heads.

_Interesting kid, hmm- that pink haired girl's face is calm, too calm. _Ibiki thought. "Alright, the rest of you all, pass!" He announced.

"This test is about your intelligence and of course cheating." Naruto burst out in protests and more…

"The tenth question was to test your team's team work, the next exami-" he trailed off by a loud shout.

"Hello, ya little maggots!" A female yelled. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes, her violet hair is done to a short spiky pony tail. Her clothes were weird: A tan overcoat, dark orange miniskirt, small pendant that looks like a snake's fang, a wrist watch and shin guards. She wore a dark blue belt around her waist, it looks like a stash, her forehead protector and she wore it like a head band.

"You're early." Ibiki said.

"Whatever!" She reminded me as Naruto. She's loud. "I'm Anko Mitarashi, you're second examiner."

"Follow me, ya'll shrimps!" We followed her to a gate.

"This is your second part of your exams." She pointed to the forest then a human scream was heard.

"Was that a scream?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, there's going to be more." I saw their backs shivered.

_ She's not that scary, is she? Because I saw many scary things._

"Will there be food?" Chouji raised his head and asked.

"Oh, yes there will be more food, but be careful of the poisonous ones. Mostly of them." She said demonically.

"What?"

"Here's the scrolls, you will either get an earth scroll or a heaven scroll. The rules are simple: Get the opposite scrolls and go to the tower to complete the test."

We got an earth scroll, so we need a heaven scroll.

"And begin!"


	5. Orochimaru

Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Italics:

'**Hi.' (Inner) or Sakura's seriousness**

'_Flash back or thoughts/dreams'_

'**Hi.' (Demons)**

_**Ino's mind transferring jutsu**_

Sakura's P.O.V

Forest Of Death, was a unusual forest. Venus fly-traps, disgusting blood smelled air and such.

_Chunin, I need to be a Chunin to protect him, Daiki-Kun._

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" I put my sweet-smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" A smile was formed, a fake smile.

"Really? Because your face look so….So sad." Naruto replied like it was the most important thing.

_ Stupid! Ryuu-Sama will be disappointed!_

**Girl, listen to your comrades.**

I obeyed my other personality. She's right! I need to be more cautious to my surroundings.

"You're so silly!" No, he's not silly, he was right. I am.

We walked to the forest; we were getting deeper of the forest. I felt some chakras with us as we walk to the stone cave.

_I maybe have a heat-stroke, yeah a heat-stroke, so I must be hallucinating._

"I need to take a piss!" Naruto exclaimed as he trying to pull his zipper.

I sighed and I walk away to give him his time. Sasuke was brooding in the cave. I closed my eyes.

_"Sakura this is Daiki."_

_ "Daiki this is Sakura."_

_ "Play nice." The voice faded, slowly._

_ "Hi! I'm Sakura!"_

I smiled, I remember the first time Daiki and I met. I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke looking at me weirdly. I guess that was not my usual smile. So maybe, he freaked out a little bit.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto yelled. "Oooh, it was a long piss." He looked different.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Yes?" He answered back.

_This was not Naruto, he usually say Sakura-Chan at the end._

"Are you really Naruto?"

"What ya mean?" I knew it. I mouthed to Sasuke "Enemy" and he pulled his kunai from his pouch. I'm guessing he knew it too.

He threw the kunai at him. "Drop the act, Naruto's pouch was on the right side, unlike yours; your pouch is on the left. Who are you?" Sasuke pointed out the difference.

" Orochimaru. As I expected from my new prodigy." Then the fake Naruto turned into the sound girl the one who got one long tongue.

"Prodigy?"

We stepped out outside as the sound girl disappeared.

"Oh, yes." The sound girl peeled into a pale skinned man, jet black hair down to the waist, amber and snake like eyes. He has purple markings that almost represents of a snake's facial features.

_Where Sinai's height is Naruto?_

Where Naruto is-

"Aagh! This enormous snake!" 15 or more Naruto shadow clones yelled as they tried to do something with the snake. Naruto was currently in a gigantic snake's stomach.

I sighed.

_That girl is awfully calm, why?_ Orochimaru was interested in the pinkette.

Orochimaru made some hand signs, it was confusing.

_Wha-_

Then mine and Sasuke's bodies were frozen as they saw the genjustu that Orochimaru made.

I saw many bloody things. Sasuke was trembling and me too but this was nothing to me, it's a normal thing for me. I've seen worse than our deaths. I saw more terrifying things. More than this, more.

"Now give me your Earth Scroll." He commanded, "Or else, I'll do more deadly techniques."

"Nev-" I got cut off.

"Sakura, listen to him. Just hand him the scroll." Sasuke said

"Bu-"

"Give me that and I'll give it to her."

_ What's happening? Something is not right here!_

I was going to get the scroll back but my body was remained frozen.

_ No! This is not happening! Ryuu-Sama will never let me see Daiki-Kun!_

"No! Sasuke, snap out of it!" I yelled as loud as Naruto.

"Sakura, he's too-" He got cut off by a yell.

"Sasuke! Don't ya dare to give him the scroll!" Naruto yelled and he was riding a huge snake.

_Thank God, Naruto is here. I'm not risking my cover._

After the fight And Now: Sakura VS Orochimaru-

_Thank God Orochimaru missed bite Sasuke's neck._ My team mates are unconscious in the cave.

I bit my lip, hard that drew blood.

"Girl, give up, you're too weak to fight." Orochimaru taunted, "Give up or you wish to be dead, you worthless girl."

_Worthless? Weak? Where did I hear those words before?_ I can feel my eyes hardened.

_"Sakura, be more useful!"_

"_Sakura, stop being a weak cry baby!"_

Oh, it was them. I heard those insults from them. My eyes were starting escaped some tears.

"You useless girl, stop crying. It irritates me."

_Useless?_

It snapped. My past insults were coming back to me. I can feel the aura was surrounding me, sadness.

**Stop. Don't blow your cover off.**

_Sorry, I-_

** Stop making excuses and fight!**

Orochimaru disappeared but he's still here.

I stand on my guard. My defense stance was from my master. He says "It maybe look weak but don't judge a book by its cover."

I stand straight and my arms were my sides like soldier.

_ Relax…Inhale, exhale, inhale and exhale._

I can feel my chakra spreading through my body.

Then he attacked in a flash.

My hands automatically hold his hands. _Relax….Chakra will automatically control you._

I disappeared in a mist. My eyes turned aqua blue and bunch of numbers, shapes and math was on them like a scanning robot, I locked on the target. Now I need to find his weakness. It was loading.

My eyes were implanted by Ryuu-Sama, he made it for me.

"Girl, what kind of eyes are they?" He asked. He never seen one of those in his life.

_Data:Complete._ My eyes were done.

"Eyes that can make you feel weak." I quietly grinned like a mad man as I attack him from the behind.


	6. Her Performance

Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Italics:

'**Hi.' (Inner) or Sakura's seriousness**

'_Flash back or thoughts/dreams'_

'**Hi.' (Demons)**

"Motherfucker, I think he ran away." Sakura panted, she can feel three chakras coming after her.

_ Damn snake!_

"Ouch! The hell?" Sakura winced in pain.

"Dosu, where is this Uchiha boy?" A feminine voice said.

"Kin I'm sure he's here and Zaku please don't-"

"Oi! You girl, where's the Uchiha?" The Zaku kid yelled at Sakura.

_Shit! _

** Shh, Ryuu-Sama is watching you, remember.**

"What do you want?" Sakura asked who is very injured.

"Wait- you're the Uchiha's team mate," Zaku stated.

"Oh my god, I didn't know!" She sarcastically said. That made Zaku's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"That means he's here somewhere." He smirked at Sakura. He noticed she twitched.

"What'd ya fucktwat?" Sakura hissed, not wanting to get in trouble, again.

"Don't test me, girl."

"Make me."

"Troublesome…." A pineapple head said.

"What is Sakura doing?" Ino, who is hiding with her team mates in somewhere near to Sakura's position.

"Ino just leave her be." Shikamaru sighed

"But…"

"Ino just leave her."

"But she's not that strong to beat those ninjas!"

"Shh..She knows what she's doing."

Choji was eating his potato chips. Who was not interested in their conversation, he was interested when Lee suddenly appeared in the battle scene. Sakura was injured, badly. He didn't know where those bruises and scratches came from.

"Aha…Haha…" Sakura panted, Lee was defeated by them. She needed to fight them. Full force...

"Weak." Kin hissed as she pulled Sakura's hair then Sakura's eyes hardened.

_Their laughs were heard from the room. Their wicked laughs were icy cold. Blood scattered because of them. Screams from her, pain from her body. Needles… They did it._

_ "Sakura-Chan, this wouldn't hurt a little bit."They lied…_

_ "Weak…" _

_ "Weak…" They said it like a mantra._

_ "Weak!"_

The feeling in her body was all around her body. It was so white yet not so pure. Her chakra was white, so deadly. Her eyes were again, aqua-blue. There were numbers, shapes and calculations were on them.

**CRACK!**

The ground was split into half. Blood was on the ground, Kin's blood exactly. Kin's body was on the ground, her bloody body. Her skull seemed to be bashed by a weapon.

"You were saying?" Sakura said sadistic. She gleamed mischievously. Her eyes were never pure but this time her eyes were on a different level.

She was ready. Her mind was set. She grinned like a child in Christmas; she looked over at Kin's almost dead body.

"Aughh… (Hic)." Kin cried as the pain came again.

"Kin! Are you okay?" Dosu yelled.

"Get her!" Zaku shouted as he attacked her but missed…

"Mistake." Sakura did a powerful swift kick to his face; he fell down on the ground. Blood was on her leg.

"Oculus diaboli." Sakura muttered; fire was spreading on the ground. A shadow was there with an eye. One eye. That eye was golden, wheels of triangles were around it. It was spinning, the shadow use the eye to Zaku; he was currently screaming about '_Hell is there…Hell is true….Fire!AAHHH!'._

"Ack! What did you do?" Dosu choke out. The intense of this was too much for them. She was strong. So strong.

"Just a little illusion." She said as she magically got a book on her palm. The book was black cover and on the front, there's an upside down triangle and a triangle over the other triangle.

"Ple-ease (Hic)..Spare us; we'll give you the (Hic)… Heaven scroll." Kin cried out in such fear that Sakura grinned like murderer.

"O-"Sakura trailed off by a loud really loud shout.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT HAPPEN?" The Kyuubi holder yelled.

"Yes, Sakura. Care to explain?" Sasuke said as he saw the split ground and blood all over it.

"Just a friendly battle, right guys?" Sakura grinned as she saw their fear in their eyes.

"He-ere's the scroll…" Dosu stuttered. He gave the scroll slowly but he did something wrong.

Dosu stabbed Sakura's arm.

"Dosu!" Kin hissed.

"Mistake yet again." She whispered in his ear until she twisted his arm, painfully.

** CRUNCH!**

That sound was so loud that Naruto covered his ears. That sound was Dosu's arm. His broken arm.

Sakura smirked as she heard that sickening yet wonderful sound that she made. Her grin is wide as the Chesire cat. It was music in her ears. A sickening, crunching music.

"Now get out of my sight." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Aaahh! Wi-itch! Wench!" Dosu yelled in fear as his group scattered in fear until they were long gone.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were currently bewildered from what they saw. They're eyes were widen.

"Wa-as that Sakura, just now?" Ino stuttered as the battle end.

Choji stopped chewing his chips, he swallowed his chips. "What is she exactly?

The first time of Shikamaru's life, he can't find any calculations for _this_. He usually found the flaws or the information about any movements but this time his mind was puzzled.

_What will happen at the next exam?_ Shikamaru thought.

crimsonflower: Sorry, it's short. REVIEW!

P.S: Vote in my poll because I can't decide if I update Behind The Mask or Planet of Guys more frequent. VOTE!


	7. The Rival's Battle!

Behind The Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Italics:

'**Hi.' (Inner) or Sakura's seriousness**

'_Flash back or thoughts/dreams'_

'**Hi.' Demons**

* * *

><p>"Everybody, please pay your –cough- attention to the –cough- screen for your-cough- next match." Hayate announced. The screen was full of names, many strong opponents to battle with. Such challenges, to begin with.<p>

Konoha 9's eyes were darted to the next upcoming match.

_Sakura Haruno VS Ino Yamanaka_

Silence was heard….

"Ah…" Sakura whispered. Many eyes were watching Sakura and Ino as they slowly walk to the Preminalries _(sp?)_ stage. Their footsteps were only heard…

_Tak…_

_Tak…_

_Tak…_

Ino's eyes flashed to Sakura. She's dangerous. She knows that. _Sakura I thought I knew you, since the beginning. But who are you? _

Sakura and Ino. Those two were rivals since the beginning. Everybody knew that. Heck, even in the Suna, they knew. Those rivals were known for their intense rivalry.

Kakashi knew Sakura was fragile, he indeed to train her slowly than the rest. First, Sasuke and Naruto to train with him but, how about Sakura? He knew the boys have amazing potential in them. He could see it but not Sakura's. Kakashi doubt that Sakura will win because the Yamanaka Clan has an amazing Kekkei Genkai, _Mind Transfer Jutsu._

But when he took a glimpse at Sakura; his eyes were widen, his breath hitched. His only female student, the cherry-blossom is indeed emotionless. Her eyes were no longer filled in glee but in nothing. "Sakura…?"

The jinchuriki beside him was cheering for Sakura. "GO SAKURA-CHAN! BEAT HER UP! WIN THIS!"

"Eh, you know the rules," Genma lazily announced. "Begin!"

When that word was heard, Ino sprung out and grabbed her kunai, throwing to Sakura's leg. The kunai damaged Sakura's leg, or so Ino thought. Sakura's form disappeared into petals. The petals were covered in blood, dried blood, exactly.

_Dried blood? _Kakashi saw it. It clearly blood. And it seems it was done a long time ago.

_Where did she go off?_ Everybody's thought was like that, even Shino. Sakura's disappearance was exact flawless. No one knows where she is. But then a wind sound was heard.

_Woosh…_

_Woosh…_

_Woosh…_

"Huh?" Ino quietly whispered, under her breath. Then her body felt a shocking feeling. It was intense, she can't move. Her blood cells stopped running. This painful tingling feeling went through over body. It went in and out, in and out, in and out… It was too much for her body to take. Ino collapsed, her hands were trembling and her body was _electrified_. "Aaaahhh! What is this?" Ino hollered.

"**It's just mild electricity…" **Sakura's sweet honey-filled voice was replaced something dangerous. Something more dangerous, more dangerous than the _Akatsuki_, it was so dangerous that made the third hokage's spine shivered.

"What is this?" Ino hollered in pain. Her body was paralyzed, she can't move.

**"13 Birds' Beaks…"** Sakura was not yet found she just whispered into Ino's ear. But it was loud enough to the Konoha 9's ears.

"What the hell is that?" Ino screamed in agony, her eyes swelled up into tears. It hurt so much. _It hurts…_

**"Just a special trick…Ino-chan."** That voice giggled maliciously. **"Do you wish to give up? Hmm?" **

Ino's breath hitched, she clutched her stomach, and she shut her eyes tightly. Ino bit her lip, it drew out blood. "Never." It was a miracle that she can talk after that 'trick'.

**"Hmm, you're so stubborn."** That voice purred like a kitten. **"Well, one word for you, Ino-chan,"**

"What is it?" Ino twitched.

**"Good luck, **_**my dear friend."**_

"What do you-HICKGH!" Ino's voice was trailed off by a powerful force. She can't breathe. That painful grip was holding her neck. Such, brute strength. She can feel her lips turning purple. Ino opened her eyes; she can't believe what she saw…

It was Sakura, she looked _different_; her lips were formed into a wide grin that can made the chesire cat into shame, her eyes were oddly _golden yellow_ and Ino felt her _blood lust _aura.

"Sakura?..." Ino chocked out.

**"Yes?"** She answered in delight. **"**N**o, In**o. **Don**'t us**e it! **N**O!"** Sakura's voiced was confusing; it was mixed with her normal voice and her odd voice.

"Too late! Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino did it she entered her rival's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Sapphire: Sup! People! –dodges knives- I know I was late to update cuz my laptop can't charged BUT my mom bought a new charger for me laptop! Oh by the way the poll is closed so I's update Behind The Mask more often than my other story (Planet Of Guys, oh by the way! Read it!) . So my last comment…Drum roll please!...<strong>

**LIKE IT? REVIEW!**


	8. In The Hole

Behind The Mask

_Disclaimer applied_

Sakura's mind was nothing but darkness. The coldness in here was freezing; Ino saw nothing but darkness, nothing at all but this smell. The smell was very familiar for any shinobi. It was so _familiar._

Then she heard a little girl sobs. Ino's head snapped at the little doll-like pink haired girl. _Sakura?_

"_Daichi (hic) where…are you?" _The girl was in a corner; rocking herself. Her pink hair was in a mess, her hair was long; it was below her feet. Ino can't see her eyes but she can see the injuries. So many cuts, bruises, scabs and bandages; it's a miracle that she survive.

"Sakura?" Ino took a step forward to the doll-like child. Sakura's child form was startled by her. Her huge viridian eyes were glowing at Ino, her lips trembled more and more. Ino saw her eyes were red and puffy.

"_Who (hic) are..you?"_

"Sakura it's me-" Ino reached her hand to Sakura's head, as Sakura saw that; she blocked it by her hands.

"_No! Don't touch (hic) me! Don't hurt (hic) me!...Please…" _She cried and more and more. _She's scared…_

"**Who goes there?" **A demonic voice was heard. **"This place is sacred! Go away or else!"**

"Or else what?" Ino growled.

"**Or else **_**this.**_**" **Then she saw golden eyes. Ino saw the eyes… **"I told you to get out of here, or you'll experience **_**what hell looks like.**_**" **Then Ino knew. Her rival's mind is in the brink of insanity. Sakura's mind turned into the great underworld.

Ino's eyes saw all the tortures, the nightmare, the agony and the _blood_ in Sakura's mind. So many screams were heard but one thing made her did a double take, the thing inside of Sakura's mind was _more than a demon_.

"_N-no! T-tomari-sama, she has done nothing wrong. A-and.." _Little Sakura defended her.

**CRACK!**

Little Sakura's body slammed to the dark walls, her body was bruised, she was all black and blue. Black eye, sprained ankle and swollen cheeks, she never looked so…pitiful.

_Monster_. That word rang in Ino's head. She sprinted to poor Sakura, but there's something grabbed her ankle, something cold, scary and…it's _growling._

"**GO AWAY, YOU FILTHY HUMAN-SCUM!" **Tomari opened his huge set of jaws and grabbed Ino, almost in his mouth. His teeth were sharp as knives; she could see his other _meals_. Many human parts were between his teeth, eyes, ears, skulls, hands, legs and many more.

She couldn't take it anymore. _She screamed._

Q

Q

Back to the real world, it seems Ino was screaming like hell. Her echoes rang outside the arena, her whole body collapsed like a ragdoll. Her screams vibrate the whole area then she took her kunai and…stabbed herself. _She's scared._

"Get her outta here!" Asuma bellowed. He doesn't understand what's going on but one of his students is hurting herself, that can't be right.

"Sorry, but the match is not over yet, until the opponent knock down her opponent." Genma shook his head, he closed his eyes not wanting to see this _disgusting, terrifying, revolting _scene. _Her guts were on the ground, her human organs and her scarlet blood too. _

The audience closed all their eyes, covered their ears and hoping it was over.

It was inhuman.

Sakura seemed back to normal. She looked at her rival on the ground..like a corpse. She knew this would happen, she did warned her..did she listened…no. The only way to stopped her from stabbing herself was this…

**THUD!**

Sakura punched her.

Q

Q

Everything seemed dark when she opened her eyes, she saw Asuma-sensei yelling "you'll be fine, trust me." Her teammates were all worried about her and Sakura..who looked sad and…hurt? Why is that? Her mind was full of that. Ino moved her hands and pointed to her friend, Sakura.

"S-sakura…ugh."

Sakura seemed surprised. She still could talk. Should she answer her back?

"Yes?" She turned her back ready to leave. She shut her eyes, seeing her best-friend on the ground with a pool of blood and her almost fatal injuries.

"Aghh….why…ughh..you…look…juhgg..hurt?" She could hardly speak normally.

Sakura widen her eyes, she could tell?

"Because _of him._"

Q  
>Q<p>

I know you all pissed because I'm hardly updating. I know its short. This is my apology.


	9. The Running Man

Behind the Mask

_Disclaimer applied_

Q  
>Q<p>

"So she's doing fine?"

"**She has some…issues."**

"Oh, really, care to elaborate?"

"**I…rather not."**  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

_Ting…ting…ting…ting_

Ino is lying on the bed, she looked restless and bruised. She's sleeping quietly while her teammates were all around her, hoping she was alright.

They stated that she will be okay.

Maybe, they were wrong.

No, she WILL be okay.

Is she?

"Ughh." Ino's hand twitches as she tries to open her eyes.

"INO! STAY BACK AND REST!" Asuma gestures her with a worried face plastered on his face.

"…Get.."

"Yes?" Their ears perked.

"…..Me…"

They leaned closer.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

Chouji and Asuma did an anime fall.

Shikamaru sigh. "She'll be fine." _Even though she stabbed herself with her own kunai and yet she's still fine? Just what the hell happened with Sakura and her mind? Sakura…what ARE you?_

Q  
>Q<p>

"ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed. "Maybe I'm having a cold."

Grocery day, carrying these heavy bags can be a nice workout.

_What's for dinner, tonight?_

She has deep thoughts about dinner…Curry…or….Beef steak?

Then BLAM!

"Hey watch it!" She was on the ground with an aching headache after that clash.

The stranger looked down, up and ignores her, continuing his way.

All of a sudden a hard soft flesh kicked his shins.

He groaned in pain. "Tch.."

"That's what you get when you didn't even help me! Jerk!" A feminine voice rang in his head, it was **her**. Sakura was still on the ground who was grinning of his displeasure. He stands up and pat off the dirt she cause him to have, the stranger kneel down in Sakura's level.

"Fine, but don't do that to a total stranger that you do not know."

She sticks her tongue out. "Ugh…I think we both know we know each other well enough."

"I am just visiting my parents' grave." He pulled her up and pats her back. Her grocery bags were on the ground, the food scatter around the area causing Sakura to glare the total stranger.

Sigh. "You really must stop day dreaming, Sakura."  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?" Not wanting to look away from his beloved book, the pervert peeked at Naruto while reading.

Naruto who was still confuse about the fight between Ino and Sakura. He took a large breathe. "What happened to Sakura-chan…in her fight with Ino?"

Kakashi stopped reading and looked his blonde student. _Yeah, what happened with our Cherry-blossom? Sakura will never hurt anyone, well except Naruto because he's being too chatty. I know Sakura is a pacifist, whenever she sees blood she crumbles…then what the hell happened to her? She learned all this moves that nobody knew…even me. Did she bloomed into a perfect ninja…or did she wither?_

"Kakashi-sensei! HELLOOOO! YO!" Naruto bellowed at his ear, making him almost deaf.

BLAM! The pervert is down, I repeat he is down…on the ground. He was peacefully thinking on the rear end on the cherry-blossom branch.

"..Naruuutooooo…"

Gulp. "Y-yes?"

"…Didn't I tell you a million times…to NOT SHOUT SOMEONE'S EAR WHEN THEY'RE THINKING!"

Thus, the morale of this story is not ever **ever** to shout Kakashi-sensei's ear, well in Naruto's point of view.

He needs to run fast.

Faster than light.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"_You got her files?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Tell me her profile."_

"_She's quite impressive; all of her taijutsus, ninjutsus, fighting techniques and her chakra is superb."_

"_Hmm…is she a chunin?"_

"_Sadly, no, but her chunin exams are in process, she's done with the two levels."_

"_So, if she's done her final exam then.."_

"_She's perfect but isn't that snake-traitor and the Suna invasion the same day of the chunin exams?"_

"_Yes, yes it is."_  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"**Ryuu-sama, she's stable enough for the chemical you gave her?"**

"_Hmm. I don't think so." Smirk. Grin. Laugh._

"**She can't take too much of the **_**Spirit of the Spirits…**_**did you gave her a glass full of…no, you didn't."**

"_Oh, yes, my friend-demon."_

"**If she continue to participate her final exam..at this rate…she could**_** unleashed her negative chi**_**! Then all that much of negative chi will bring ghosts, lost souls and worst yet, it could bring **_**all the demons, the Kyuubi and the Shukaku**_** and I know the Akatsuki is planning to have them both, they're close to Konoha…Orochmaru and Suna are uniting…..are you **_**trying to make the 5**__**th**__** Shinobi World War and remaking all the world wars combined?"**_

"_No."_

_**Relief.**_

"_I'm not trying. __**I'm gonna achieve it**__."  
><em>**Q  
>Q<br>Q**

_Run…run girl._

_The poison is slowly taking your body…_

_Run..run little girl._

_You don't want to say it to anybody…_

_Everywhere you go it's all darkness.._

_All you can do is to run and run._

_Soon you will fall._

_You keep on running…_

_It's hopeless.._

_Futile._

_I laugh, grin and chuckle with your silly dismay of friendship._

_You seek friendships, love and all those useless stuff!_

_But as much you want those things. _

_** I. Will. Never. Let. You**_

_You can run but you can never hide._

_Little girl, you can't be with someone else._

_Because __**you are always be mine and..no..one…ELSE! **_

**Q  
>Q<br>Q**

**I know it's short but my science exam is tomorrow and because I have no time. I really should study right now.  
><strong> 


	10. Indeed It Is

Behind The Mask

_Disclaimer applied_  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

Something was taking over her, no it was _killing _her. The pain through her upper body slowly increase when she sprint or do some fancy acrobatic skills, every day she trains herself, but every day she noticed something, the pain was like a sprain, it was much more worse than a sprain, it was twisted, crumpled and it was _hell_. Every day it her body feels…broken. One time in her training, she felt one of her ribs cracked, she knew it cracked, thank the gods she's a medic. Ribs heal alone, no procedures, no surgery but to rest until the rib healed, in which it did.

"Oww…ugh.." Sakura hissed, massaging her shoulders.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, stranger-kun?" She said, knowing if she said his name, his cover will be blown.

"Sakura, I already told you I'm no stranger to you; we know each other very well."

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. "Yeah, but you _look _strange."

"I never know how you ended up the same team with my Otouto?"

"That's easy, Itachi."

"And what is your petty reason?"

"I am awesome."  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

A growling sound rang through the forest.

"Itachi, I hope you're happy to see your child-hood friend."

Kisame Hoshigake doesn't like to leave behind. They were in the middle of a mission, but suddenly Itachi swooped in Konoha and visit his 'friend'. The shark-man sighed, lying down against an oak tree, putting his Samehada beside him, might as well to rest than is an angry spoiled brat.

"Friend, huh?" He grumbled, closing his eyes and having a flashback. The last few days ago the Leader assigned them a mission, the mission is to assassinate a rich noble man, he was in a small town next to Konoha, and the noble man was stealing many artifacts that belong to the Akatsuki. They were done in a snap, it was easy except his damn henchmen, but they managed. While, they were going back to their base, Itachi decides to visits his friend. The weird thing was there was glint in his eyes. That glint in his eyes was special, the blue shark can't tell was in it, he thinks its care? Or maybe it was…_ no, this was Itachi Uchiha, who started the Uchah massacre, he can't be in _**love, no just no. **His emotionless mask has been broken; it turned into a _smile, _a damn smile! He never saw him, in all his life with him smiled. Maybe, it is **love. **

"_Is it a special someone, Itachi?"_

"_No, were just childhood friends."_

Kisame grunted. "Friends, my ass."  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"_Tredecim nigrum feles!"_

Suddenly, the area was dark; a thousand different cats' eyes were surrounding the area, the intensity in the cats' eyes were terrifying. Listen closely, the cats are growling, hissing and purring in different emotions they held. Paws start to enter. Big, small and inhuman paws were away from the shadows around the area. The area was like a lion's den, the opponent is trapped.

_Meow.._

One big tiger cat stepped out; it has a scar on his left eye, a massive scab on his left cheek, and his huge set of jaws were smiling like the Chesire cat. That feline was inhuman of all the other cats.

_Ding…dong…ding_

_Grrrr…._

It smiled once again while the other cats growled, it was _supper_.

The tiger cat look like it was going to pounce.

_Nyah!_

The big set of jaws opens wide for supper.

"Tsk. Katon goukakyuu no _**jutsu!"**_

A big scorching hot fireball, the heat was terribly high that can rival the big star, sun, it demolished the cats into ashes.

"You're still not planning through your 'plans'." He said coolly as he made the Sharigan a comeback.

_Mrreooww…_

One tabby cat was still alive, but it was terribly burned, a third degree burn. It was stiff, white and brown; it was limping with its one broken leg. Its eyes averted to the Sharigan expert. Its eyes were slowly captured the Sharigan. Its eyes have the Sharigan.

"Sakura, this is not fair."

Then a cold wind gushed through him, _"Life is not fair, either, Itachi."_

Uchiha Itachi's lip slowly turns a smirk. "You're still the same," he hummed and examined his surroundings, even though the background was dark, he could still see with his Sharigan on. "The only thing is different is, you grown."

_Mreooww!_

The cat duplicated into four more cats and the four cats duplicated into another set of cats. Their appearances are the same; there are no flaws into these cats, no flaws, harder to find the original.

One cat pounced with its sharp claws sheathed and its horrifying jaws ready to snap off his whole body.

Itachi was aware that the cats scrambled. He did a round house kick at the cat, his moves were calm and yet, alert. The cats kept on pouncing at him but he always rebound them with kicks, punches and nin-jutsus.

The cats bombarded him like missiles. It looks like a wave of claws, teeth and Sharigan eyes, they surround him.

_MEOWWRR!_

Then he summoned crows, his black crows. Their red eyes target their objective, the cats. Their pointy beak arrowed their copied Sharigan eyes but it only injured some. The crows kept on target their eyes.

The cats' knew their new objectives. First, to kill/eat the distraction, it might take a while. All the cats licked their lips, they ready their stance. It's time to play The Hunter and The Prey.

Cats love eating birds; birds hate cats for doing that disgusting thing. _Perfect combination, eh?_

"Sakura, where are you?" He has enough time to find that little minx. His crows can save him more time. "Come here, Blossom. I have Dango here, if you show yourself." He chuckled a bit, the way he said made her sound like a pet.

And there she is, angry like hell. He really did made her sound like a pet.

"You still call me that."

"Yes, and I will still call you that until I die."

"You're such a_ priss_."

"And you are still an_ idiot_."

The way she moves towards him was killing him in the inside. Each step she took was too tempting, she walked, seductively. No one can make his heartbeat into an irregular heartbeat, except her. She always runs away, you just want to catch it but fail miserly. But always come back in the end. She hisses when you want to take care of her, she's doesn't need anyone, independent. She plays you.

_Like a cat._

"Itachi, why am I an idiot?" She purred. Sakura was so near to Itachi, it was nose to nose. She could feel his hard panting. The closer she is, the harder his panting is. She could feel his warm. Why is he like that? I'm just playing like every single time.

_This must be the heat._ He tried to persuade his mind. He could feel a blush crept on his face. Those eyes were haunting him every night, those gorgeous green eyes. He just wants to kiss those beautiful jewels and her red full lips. Itachi place his hands on her hands, it was _damn_ soft, fragile and yet she uses these soft hands as weapons. Sometimes, he wonders how strange our body structure is.

"Answer me, Itachi-kun."

Now, that made his heart_ literally_ skipped a beat._  
><em>_**Q  
>Q<br>Q**_

"Sasuke, why are you glaring at the poor bunny?"

"I just felt something snapped in my soul."

"A stroke, perhaps?"

"No, but an evil feeling that something or someone has been thinking what's mine and I hate it. I don't know, what or who is it."

"What's this object you have?"

"Something…like a pink faerie."

"And what do you really hate?"

" Kakashi-sensei, you already know."

"And that is?"

"This doesn't help my problem."

"Just say it."

Sigh. "My brother."

"That's your answer."_  
><em>_**Q  
>Q<br>Q**_

_"Where is she? She's late!"_

_"**I believe she is with the infamous, Itachi Uchiha." Not with, but training.**_

_"What? It's our anniversary!"_

_"**Anniversary?"**_

_"This is the day we first met! And she's with another man? How dare she!"_

_"**Are you experiencing a **__**human**__** emotion?"**_

_"And what's this human emotion?"_

_"**Jealously."**_

_What is love?_

_Is it something happy?_

_Or maybe sad?_

_Does it hurt?_

_Does it make my face finally have a smile?_

_**Love is an addicting emotion.**_

_**Don't you see? I'm happy with you.**_

_**Every time you trembled in front of me.**_

_**You make my heart ache, when you are not with me.**_

_**If you love me, child. I will make you smile.**_

_No one can love me._

_I don't need anyone._

_I do not wish to have this emotion._

_It cannot hurt anyone severely._

_It cannot help me with my training._

_It is useless._

_Why does it even exist?_

_**I can love you.**_

_**You need me.**_

_**You do, so you will love me back.**_

_**It already did. **_

_**It does, love can make you do such wild things.**_

_**It is not.**_

_**It exists because I love you.**_

_That is unrequited love._

_**Indeed it is.  
><strong>_

_**Q  
>Q<br>Q**_

_**The poem is between with Sakura and Ryuu. **_

_**Ryuu is the bold one.**_

_**And you can guess who's the other one.**_

_**A little ItaSaku time.**_

_**Remember this IS still MultiSaku.**_

_**LIKE IT? REVIEW!**_


	11. Unleashed The Madness

Behind the Mask

_Disclaimer applied_  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki come down here."

The following boys obeyed the instructor without a single complaint. This is the Chunin exams, they must take it seriously, well except the Kyuubi container over there, who is very hyper or excited for the exams.

"Sakura-chan! CHEER FOR ME!" He yelled over as he entered the arena with a goofy smile on his face.

The pinkette sighed but with a gentle smile on her face. "Hai. Don't get your panties in a twist!" She bellowed at Naruto. "Break a leg! Not literally!"

"I'm not that stupid!"

She shook her head. "Whatever you say."

"It begins!"

Then the two clash.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"_Tch. Her negative chi is not awakened yet, she'll ruin the plans!"_

"**Ryuu-sama, how did you know that the Sound and Sand allied?"**

"_That's elementary, Tomari."_

"**And that is?"**

"_Why else is the Sand and the Sound came here?"  
><em>**Q  
>Q<br>Q**

The crowd roared as the Kyuubi container punched the Hyuuga. The punch did a powerful blow that make anybody shocked, stunned and respected him.

"Impossible.." Neji coughed out. "I had the perfect strategy…how?"

Naruto stretched out a hand. "C'mon pal, I'll help you up." He pulled him up and helped him walk. "Sakura-chan, did you see that? Huh? Did ya?" He yelled and winced because of the bruises that Neji gave him. Man, Hyuugas are freakin' strong with their Byakugan.

She nodded. Sakura was impressed, take down a Hyuuga? That's a huge change from a boy who suffered loneliness.

"I AM GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" He pumped his fists up the air while helping the injured Hyuuga.

A vein popped out Sakura's forehead. "Just get Hyuuga-san to the infirmary or hospital!" She growled, the Hyuuga was there, hanging onto Naruto's arm with injuries. Every time Naruto did a move, Neji looked like his soul was leaving his body. She can't afford another bloody mess in front of her eyes anymore.

Neji who sighed in relief but look at the pink-haired girl, intensely, "tell me, Naruto." He said while they walked to the infirmary. "Does Haruno-san-"

Now that caught the ramen-loving dreamer's attention, Neji never seemed the person who likes to know people. "You could call her Sakura you know!"

He cleared his throat. "I mean does Sakura-san seem a little strange today?" He's been noticing her reactions while they getting ready to fight at the arena. _The way her body reactions is abnormal, no one would be tensed when they see the blonde got hit, lightly? Even the blonde didn't know what it was. I was just getting ready. She worries the small things, yet she remained calm when it comes the important things, why is that? Wait, why she even in my head making me all flustered?_

"….I don't know, she never tell us anything about her. She's always pushing us away from her, I keep saying in my mind. She's insecure, but I have a feeling she's doing it on purpose, pushing us away, avoiding social events, staring at us with those cold insecure eyes that says _'don't talk to me, I am not like you. Stay away.'_ And when we always mentioned her name she tensed up like she's been caught. It seems that every time I look at her, she _smiles_."

"Why are did you emphasized 'smiles'?"

"Because when she smiles, that's _the only thing_ I know about her."

Neji stayed silent for the whole time the way to the nearest hospital where they met Ino, Lee and the other injured ninjas.

"Yosh! Neji lost! Good job, Naruto! The power of youth!" He exclaimed with pride and tears of joy. They watched the exams by a television, so they can't miss anything.

Ino sweat-dropped, "never mind him! Is Sasuke-kun here yet? I want to give him my famous good luck kiss!" Ino gleamed, her eyes turned into hearts and her mouth turned into a kissy face.

"No way in hell, bitch! I'll do it!" Some other injured fan-girl ninja yelled.

"Come here, slut! Wanna be poisoned?" She tried to do a gesture to come at her but the fan-girl was injured like her. Heck, they can't even move.

"Later.." She chickened out.

"Ha!"

The medic sighed, "Neji Hyuuga, you could just lay down at the bed over there, in between with..hm..Lee-san and Ino-san." He pointed at the bed.

He flopped on white soft mattress. It smells like strawberry, he inhaled the smell and took the time to slowly smell the sweet smell; Neji gripped the bed sheets, wanting to have more of this amazing smell. He rested there in ecstasy, man, he really need a rest after that training for the exams. _Weird, the last time I went to the hospital their sheets are non-scented, but this bed smells so good._ He inhaled it one more time.

"May I ask, what did you use to make this bed smells great?" He asked the medic who was utterly confuse. "I like this smell."

"I am sorry Hyuuga-sama but I do not know what you are talking about and our beds are non-scented." The medic

Ino spit out. "Wait, a minute." Ino was thinking for a moment, right before Naruto left. She curled her right fist into something she's holding and lightly clashed her with her left palm. "By the way, Sakura slept there."

He suddenly popped out of the door, whose jaw dropped down the floor. "WHAT? SAKURA-CHAN, WHY? WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto ran like a chicken without his head, finding his female team-mate who has a lot of explaining to do.

Neji instantly sprung out the bed, he just said in his mind that this bed smells good and this is where Sakura slept. The Hyuugas raised him to be gentle man, but he really can't help when her scent smells so good, he was too tired so he lay down again on the bed. _I can't believe it_ _I confess that I like this scent._ Then his neck and his ears were suddenly warm as he covered himself with a blanket.

"Aaww, look the ice-king is melting!" Ino hollered.

He then grumbled. "Shut up." He rolled over away from the female besides him.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"I forfeit."

The crowd argued, wanting to see some action.

"Very well. Shino Aburame wins by forfeit." The instructor said, he heard _'boo'_s and complaints "Kankuro Subaku forfeits and I ain't better hearing some shitty arguments, got it?" He yelled.

_It was weird; Kankuro smirked when he said he wants a forfeit? Is there something that Gaara didn't tell me? It better not, or I'll floor his ass!_ Sakura's thoughts never really had any good in it but it's always involves violence.

"Let's precede the next match, Temari Subaku versus Shikamaru Nara!"

At the same time they entered the arena with competitive aura swelling around the ninjas. None of them wants to lose. Their intention is winning not losing, one of them will win and the other one will fall in defeat.

"So troublesome."

"Tsk. Pathetic."

The instructor sighed; he needs getting paid more often. The job has fighting, cool jutsus and surprises but the Hokage never said about with kids. "You know the damn rules. BEGIN!"

Shadows and wind collide and they know it is going to be _ugly_.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"_Perfect."_

"**She awakened her spiritual energy, chi?"**

"_Even better."_

"**What is it?"**

"_My experiment chemical, Spirits of Spirits taken a new dose, it's not unleashing her negative chi but opening her past, that will leads to her eyes fired up and her sadness turn into a fighting technique. Do you see how she moves strangely?"_

"**Now you pointed it out, yes."**

"_That means it's working, worrying about small things and be calm about important things."_

"**Anxiety."  
>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"So troublesome, I forfeit."

"What? Why? You could win, right now!"

"Don't you see? I don't have enough chakra to cast another shadow and the sun is going into another cloud while you have enough chakra to win this if I still continue. What's the point if you are going to win anyways? So I forfeit."

"Temari Subaku wins by forfeit." The instructor exclaimed. "Why can't they just tell me their forfeiting right at the beginning? So, I will be not wasting my damn precious time." He whispered to himself, sarcastically.

As the medics took the ninjas for healing, the instructor cleared his voice. "Dosu Kinuta and Sakura Haruno come down here."

Dosu got up and saunters down, thinking his revenge for that pink-haired menace. Someone tugged his sleeves, it was Kin who was terrified, and ever since they met the menace Kin was terrified of **everything**. Kunais, senbons, trees and even her _own_ shadow, she was forever scarred.

"Don't..you'll..die.." She quivers, remembering her encounter with her. Her scars were still visible, it was like a warning that says _'stay out of my way, you do not frighten me, I will __**kill**__ you' _that pink-monster was in her nightmares, every night.

"Listen to her, Dosu." Zaku said sternly.

Dosu stared at them. "I am not weak like you two." Then he pried off of Kin's fingers and continues saunters down the arena where that pink-haired sadist was waiting with a smirk on her face. He wants to wipe that stupid smirk on her face!

The crowd was quiet even the nearest hospital people was quiet.

"I'm glad that you didn't forfeit, Dosu."

"Why is that, you little sadist?"

She whispered. "Because all my training will be a waste."

Genma sighed. "I am glad you two met already. Are either one of you are gonna forfeit?"

"I don't think so." Sakura smirked as she crossed her arms and closes her eyes.

"Hell no."

Genma grinned. "Great, you know the rules. BEGIN!"

As the one word they want to hear echoed through everyone's ears. Dosu did a swift kick at her shins but she dashed quietly while her eyes are still closed. The Sound-nin ran to her and did an upper cut, it hit her! The body poofed with cherry-blossoms, it was a substitute.

"_Can't see me? I am not there try harder, you twit!"_ Sakura laughed through air, everyone heard it. No one can see her.

"WHERE ARE YOU? C'MON YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" Dosu yelled, anxiously looking around the arena.

"_I'm here! Yoo hoo!" _Sakura was there sitting on the roof top, then on top of the crowd. She disappears like the Chesire Cat. _"Too fast for ya?"_ Then she was in front of his face!

She was leaning on him, slowly as she grinned like a mad girl she is. He jabbed her and did a round house kick her with chakra. Then he did his one of his famous sound waves. The impact was too much to block, her whole body launched at the wall.

"Found ya." Dosu grinned.

Sakura's limping form was trembling, her eyes were widened and her lips opened. She covered her ears with her bruised hands and her pupils were dilated. She curled into a ball. The darkness surrounds her except her body emitted a little light.

"_Why can't you just die?" A brown-haired lady shrieked as she smacks an oddly haired color child's cheeks. The child's cheeks have her hand-print on, red and throbbing. _

_The child's hand touches her swollen cheeks. "But..Mother, what did I do?" She looked at her with her lifeless viridian eyes._

"_For being born!" She shrieked one more time. The lady got a wooden chair and threw it at Sakura. The child's white dress was coated with blood. "YOU'RE JUST A MISTAKE! I NEVER WANTED YOU!" She cried and it sounds she meant it. Sakura's heart just broke into ten million pieces. _

"_Mother." Sakura tugged her kimono. The lady's eyes target Sakura and she slapped her one more time. The lady gritted her teeth._

"_Get away from me." She sobbed as she kneeled down. Sakura tugged her again, "don't touch me." She hissed. Then she stood up and glared at her own child and turn away. "I hate you."_

_Those words stung Sakura's soul severely. Parents can hate their own children, right? She looked up at her mother's black venomously eyes with her dull green eyes. "I am sorry."_

_The lady snapped her neck at her with a sneer. "Sorry? SORRY? SORRY CAN'T DO ANYTHING! SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS APOLOGIES!" She kicked Sakura at the wall and turned away and leaves. Sakura's limping body was there, lying on the floor with no one treating her._

"_Oh, look! Tsuchi-nii-san, our favourite cousin! Let's have a little fun with her!" It was a cute boy who was older than Sakura, he was probably 11 and she's just 4. The boy looked at her and sneered. The boy has chocolate brown hair and black eyes. _

"_Mako, what a splendid idea, I know let's throw her into the hole full of shit!" Tsuchi gleamed, he's appearance was like an older Mako, he was 16; their devilish smiles and their cold eyes frightened her. She was still injured!_

_Then an over-sized woman yelled with her annoying voice. "What are you two doing?"_

_The boys rolled their eyes and sighed. "Mom! We are just putting her into the hole full of crap!" Mako complained._

_The woman sighed. "Go on, she's useless anyways."_

"_Yay! Love ya, Mom!"_

_Then they did without any hesitations._

_They laughed at her limping form in the hole. "God, she's so annoying!" Tsuchi snorted and laughed again._

"_She's annoying and she's covered in shit!"They giggled._

_The smell was disgusting and it was pouring hard that made the two evil boys go back in their rooms._

"_Bye, Sakura-__**chan**__! I hope you die in that hole!" They laughed._

_Sakura who curled herself into a ball, closed her eyes tightly, biting her tongue and covering her ears. The clouds were dark and she could feel the vibration of the tree falling down, it was hit with lightning, she could smell the fire on the tree._

_She hummed and rocking herself. "It will be okay…it will be okay…it will be okay.."_

"WAKE UP, SLUT!" Dosu grabbed her collar and he rises her up. Her face was turning purple, she was running out of breathe then he throw her at the other wall.

_Clash! _The wall was cracked; the blocks were on the ground. The dusts were creating a fog.

"How do you like me now?" Dosu yelled over. "Oi, she's already dead, I win!" He yelled over at Genma.

Then a fit of giggles were heard, it was from the other side of the wall. Where Sakura is.

The crowd gasped.

After the fog cleared up, they saw a grinning Sakura. She grabbed a handful of her hair and squeezed it hard. Her eyes widen, her pupils were unfocused, but not in shock but giddiness, her position was her left knee was up and her other leg was resting there. She pulled herself up and smiled at Dosu. "Hehehehe…You think you won? Don't make me laugh!"

"What the-"

She chakra dash through Dosu and did a hammer fist. The striking blow was too much he ended up on the ground. The ground was cracked into pieces and blocks of rocks, the dusts were making a fog. He can't see anything.

"Hehehehe!" He could hear her fit of giggles. After the fog was cleared, he saw Sakura limping and grabbing her hair. Her hand was covering her other eye but he could see a aqua blue color glowing with numbers, letters on them.

Everybody gasped.

"BITCH!"

She giggled, again. "Anymore insults? I can take them!" She chirped as she looked down on him with malicious glee.

"….."

"Aaww.. no more? Well you are no fun!" She curled her fists, so she can make a Haymaker. She swings her fists like a scythe. She whispered. "_Pugnis de spiritus."_

Then her fists glowed, not with chakra. Her fists glowed the color neon orange with a hint of red. She swung her fists at her target, Dosu. It hit him. The power of it was too strong to block, Dosu's body met the wall, it created a huge hole in the wall, you can't see his face anymore but you can see his legs laying there.

"DOSU! YOU MONSTER, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kin's screech, enlighten her more.

She giggled. "Hehehe…who's next? Who's my next victim?" She snapped her neck at left, right, left, right, up, down, up, down and her eyes target at where the Third-Hokage watched with some other people but her eyes focused at the man who is beside the current Hokage.

"I see an imposter! I see an imposter!" She giggled as she pointed at the man. She brightened her aqua blue eyes more to look like it's glowing in the dark in neon blue.

Everybody gasped and looked at the man.

Genman coughed. "T-the victor is..S-sakura Haruno!" He stammered. That girl was _mad._

Giggles were heard again. "I'm a winner! Yay!" She celebrates while the crowd whispered non-stop. This is never been seen before. The silence took over the whispers, they were scanning her.

Then someone broke it.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO, YOUNG LADY!"

After that very loud scream interrupts her madness, she seemed to be back to normal. Her pupils are normal. Everything was normal.

"Ugh..Ryuu-sama, I hate that chemical." She muttered as she massaged her temples while she climbing up at the audiences seats. Every step she made, everybody was staring at her. She was back in her seat. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Let's talk about it after Teme's battle."

"Whatever." She sighed as she closed her eyes.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"**May I ask, is it all her past, she will be seeing?"**

"_No, just a part of it."_

"**Then, she'll be fine."**

"_Did you know?"_

"**What is it?"**

"_Every second of it can make her scream into a blood-curling scream."  
><em>**Q  
>Q<br>Q**

**Oh my god! It's hard to have inspiration when Youtube keeps on stopping my rock music.**

**My whole body hurts. Yes, I can go to the Stampede!**

**LIKE IT? REVIEW!**


	12. She's Just Sakura

Behind the Mask

_Disclaimer applied_**  
>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

Sakura's temples were aching like _hell,_ no, worse than hell. It was like Satan and God clash in her head with their light, harp, darkness, and pitch-forks combine all of the Great Shinobi Wars. She swore that her temples were throbbing and some blood spurted out. "He better train me more because of this…"

"WHERE IS THAT TEME?" Naruto bellowed as loud as thunder.

Sakura cringed. "Naruto, please be quiet…I am pretty sure that Sasuke will never bail his chance to be a chunin, he is just late. Now, **shut up**." She muttered the last part, darkly. Will it kill him to low his volume down just…a lot? The chemical did a huge blow on her, considering she almost committed murder in the arena where a billion of people watching them. She shut my eyes close and sighed blissfully for the peace and quiet. The silent was relaxing, Naruto being oddly quiet not that she's complaining, this is heave-

"WHERE IS MY SASUKE-CHEEKS?"

There goes quiet heaven.

"Ino, you're not supposedly be up because you're still recovering." Choji warned her as he stuffed more his favourite barbeque chips in his mouth.

"Blah, blah, blah, talk to the hand, mister! Sup, Sakura, how's your sleep in the hospital last night?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto who is very slow and a shortage of a memory until he pointed at Sakura with his shaking fingers, he just realized it. "AH! Sakura you didn't even told me about it!"

Sakura groaned in annoyance. They must disturbed her sleep, gee, she felt a lot better now. She face-palmed and then grabbed a clamp of her odd natural color hair. "If I tell you, will you now finally shut up?"

He nodded.

"I just visited Ino, we chatted and stuff like that. After our conversation, my eye-lids were heavy and I was exhausted, somehow I collapsed on the bed beside Ino's bed, happy?" She grumbled.

"THANK GOD! I THOUGH IT WAS-hnmnhpp!" Sakura clamped her hands on Naruto's talkative mouth.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up when I gave my story?" She glared, menacingly, she doesn't have the time to jibber-jabber or even give a smile right now, and she just want to rest in peace.

Naruto nodded, rapidly. He gestured zipped his mouth, locked with an imaginary key and then throw it.

Sakura sighed and close her eyes as she falling into a deep slumber that she desperately need it, so badly.

The announcer bellows. "SASUKE UCHIHA IS LATE, GAARA SUBAKU IS THE WI-"

"I'm here." Sasuke popped out in thin air. He looked over-worked, his eyes were blood shot and his arms were bandaged but he was eager to fight the sand demon.

"Oh, thank god! You know how many people came here to see you two fight? If you didn't show up in time, there will be tomatoes scatter around the arena." Genma said.

"Hn.."

"I can't wait to crush your bones…" Gaara said with blood-lust in his green eyes.

They glared at each other, the mood was drop down. It seems that the two opponents emitted dark auras all around the arena, it was horrifyingly freezing.

Genma felt chills in his spine; he rubbed his arms and hands together for warmth. He shivered. "I-I am h-happy with t-the d-det-termined words, you all got t-there. Let's begin!"

Those two has heart-wrenching pasts. They say sadness fires you up to eliminate your target without hesitations. When you'll open your past, your whole body froze in fear and depression, your whole mind will open that past even more that gives that memory a special place in your heart, your body just want to crush that permanent memory, you just want to punch, kick, jab or even murder it.

The past is the past, but those who are too stubborn to let it go will see the past as the present, making the mind _think_ your ally as your past enemy. It could kill your dear ones; you could betray them and never gain their trusts again.

But, is these all coming…._too_ true in this single match between the young Uchiha avenger and the lonely blood-lust sand demon?  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"GO SASUKE-CHEEKS! YOU CAN DO IT! ROUGH THAT RED-HEAD FREAK!" Ino cheered a top of her lungs and making little pink hearts around her. She blew kisses at Sasuke who is not aware of her public affection, she winked at him every five-seconds.

While, Naruto just grinned and secretly rooting for Sasuke, he still hates that guy but he felt him as a brother that he always wanted….but he's still an asshole. "Sakura-chan, who're you rooting for?" He poked Sakura as he keeps on poking her, rapidly. "Sakura." _Poke_. "Sakura." _Poke_. "Sakura." _Poke_. "Sakura." _Poke_. "Sakura." _Poke_. "Sakura." And painfully repeated until he heard an annoyed groaned from her.

She was finally enjoying her slumber grumbled and opened her left eye to peek at Naruto. "…The…hell is wrong with you?" Sakura grumbled and glared at him with her one eye opened.

"I'm just saying, who will you rooting for?" He shrugged.

Sakura grumbled and swore a couple times. "…No one…" Then her slumber took over, again.

"BUT WHY? SASUKE-TEME ISN'T OUR TEAM MATE? HOW ABOUT THAT GAARA GUY? HE'S YOUR FRIEND TOO!" Naruto complained. He's mouth babbled non-stop until I gives my answer.

She gave up; she knows if Naruto opened his mouth, it will be never-ending. "…Because they haven't grow up, yet."

That sentence echoed through Naruto's ears for a long time. _What does she mean by that?_ He questioned in his surprisingly not empty head but he shrugged it off to watch his team mate fighting the red-head.

"Didn't you take it on me when we fought? Your past is _fucked up._ You broke me because your past opened? Remember?" Ino whispered to her ears. Ino knows that her best-friend doesn't want to talk about her past to others. "And you did it on Dosu too."

Sakura sighed and she looks directly at Ino's baby blue eyes with her viridian eyes, she looked emotionless. "I have grown up, I stopped running away from reality, and I face challenges. My past seems to popped out of nowhere. Each bit of it just popped out in thin air. Since you saw my past, you know every-well you know part of my past, Master Ryuu tested me with his chemical…it seems the liquid having its…_special_ effect." She whispered back.

There was a long silence came between them.

"I already said and I am going to say it again. Your past is _fucked up._"

"Whatever, I didn't ask for it, anyway." Her eyes were closed again.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"..Must be awake..for…Sasuke-kun's….battle…." Ino's eyelid was starting to be heavy…she doesn't know why. She has efficient sleep last night for her crush.

"..Hmm…must…eat..my chips…" Then Choji dozed off into slumber like Ino did.

Sakura who was wide awake because Naruto's outrageous loud snoring, she noticed that everybody was dozing off into deep slumber but Sasuke and Gaara still continue their current battle.

She dispels the genjutsu with a simple "Kai" and it seems some of the ninjas did too.

"Sakura, good job dispelling the genjutsu." That familiar deep voice belonged to the infamous Kakashi Hatake without a doubt.

"..Let's wake up some of these sleeping ninjas up." She pointed at the sleeping and snoring people on the floor in funny different position while they drool in their sleep.

Kakashi closed his erotic perverted book and hid it. "Let's shall." He said in agreement.

Sakura was deciding to pick who she will wake up. She steps beside Shikamaru who was oddly sweating, he shut his eyes tightly and he clamped his mouth shut, tightly when she was a _little _too close to his face. She blinks her big bright viridian doe eyes and pursed her lips at him.

A pretty girl was too close to him, he could feel her breathe at his face.

Sakura pokes him on his stomach, it was squishy. She pokes him ten times on every part of his upper body and pushes him at his sides. She was getting impatient every time she tries to wake him up.

Shikamaru peeked at the pink beauty in front of him.

Sakura took a kunai from her pouch. Her bright eyes glance at the sleeping human-sloth; she grips her weapon, tightly and looked at him, very intimidating. She looked like she's going to commit murder and he hopes that he is **not** she's victim.

"I guess it can't be helped." She held the kunai with both of her hands and held it high, she was ready to stab..him. He was sweating, nervously and is doubt her that she will stab him because she's Sakura, she all good and holy….right?

She thrusts her upper body and-

Shikamaru opens his eyes wide and jumped away from her attempt murder. He stumbles down. "I-I am awake!" He sputtered.

Sakura was slightly angry of Shikamaru because he was just sleeping on the floor and just relaxes. "Shikamaru-san, we are in trouble, right now." She glared at the sloth-man.

Kakashi and Shino stand behind Sakura with his dogs and a Naruto whose head was full of bumps. "Sasuke and Gaara off somewhere in the forest nearby. It seems that the Third-Hokage and the snake-Sannin are battling their life on top of this very roof, right now." He informed them. They nodded. "The Suna and the Sound allied together to invade our village."

Sakura who was clearly pissed off by the new information and Gaara kept that from her. "…That insolent _friend_ of mines." She gritted it out and her eyes flared out.

Everybody looked her like she grew another head.

Kakashi cleared his throat and continues. "Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru head to the forest and help Sasuke." They nodded. "Bring Pakkun with you."

The said dog nodded.

"What are you gonna do, sensei?" The knuckle-head asked.

Kakashi was going to leave, he look back and stared at them. "I fight." **  
>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

_Sakura's P.O.V (Point of View)_

"SASUKE, WHERE ALL OF THE LOVE OF RAMEN ARE YOU?" Naruto bellowed while he leaped on the branches with Sakura and Pakkun. Shikamaru and Shino were taking care of the Oto-ninjas on the way here, thank God of his generosity to fight them all.

"Naruto-baka, Sasuke can't just pop out of nowhere, who knows where he is? This forest is gigantic and it could go up to who knows where-"I closed my eyes and keep on saying that we need to move on to another area.

"HI SASUKE!" Naruto waved his hands, rapidly as he grinned like a kid that got his present in Christmas morning.

"I spoke too soon." I sweat-dropped with Pakkun, we found him just like a snap of fingers.

"ARE YOU WINNIG? YOU BETTER BE!" He yelled while Sasuke landed terribly on a long branch. Sasuke was covered with bruises and scratches.

Sasuke glared at the loud blonde and spit out blood on the ground. "Dobe, just help me!" He launches a Chidori at Gaara but the sand-boy shielded with his sand that causes the Chidori in to a weak move.

"GAARA, YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANIATION TO THIS…NONSENSE!" I yelled in anger and a vein popped out on my forehead. Gaara is my childhood friend for a long time, we promised to never keep secrets from each other, we are really close and we tell everything! But he chose to break the promise.

Pakkun sweat-dropped, again and did an anime fall. _These kids are…just…too odd. They were in the verge of war in here. They just keep on jibber-jabber and yipping-yakking, what kind of ninjas are they?_

"Sakura and Naruto shouldn't you two helping?"

Then Sasuke was at the bark of the sturdy tree in front of them and his body slid down on the large branch. His limping body twitches and he groaned in agony.

"I help Sasuke and you fight Gaara for a while, got it?" I stated as I leaped on the branches to Sasuke's injured body.

Naruto launches a right hook at him, he swings his fists at him and he managed to punches his right arm but that punch was like a butterfly kiss to the sand boy. Naruto tries to punch him but Gaara dodges his punches without any trouble at all.

"Why." Naruto swings his fists and misses. "Can't." Swings and misses. "I." Swings and miss. "Punch." Swings and misses. "YOU?" He roared as he repeated his moves and misses, again.

Gaara leaped through him and went forward to kill his target, Sasuke Uchiha who is healing by his childhood friend, Sakura Haruno.

I move to protect my injured team-mate with my kunai but this gesture gave something horrifying to Gaara, he looked like he saw a horror movie, he growled and pinned me to the nearest tree by his sand.

"..The hell is wrong with…you..now?" I managed to spit it out and try to pries off his sand that was choking me and I let go of my kunai.

"Stop talking or I'll crush your bones just like twigs. I won't hesitate, if I could put more strength in it, I could hear the sweet crushing noise coming from your body." He grinned with blood-lust written all over his grinning face.

Then a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it hits Gaara's tail and explodes, the impact made his defense lower down, hugely. That made him let go of me and I am currently trying to breathe, again. Gaara was down but still ready to fight Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOU'RE OKAY!" Naruto bellowed as he summoned massive Naruto shadow clones and continue his current battle. The shadow clones together they jab, upper-cut, kick and did a striking blow to him.

I widen my eyes and try to breathe regularly but Naruto was a smidge too late. I am out of breath, I could feel my face is numb, my vision was starting to be blurry, I stumble to see many **many** Narutos fight Gaara and I felt my lips turned into a smile, I smiled at my favourite blonde. "…Naruto-baka…that is one..too..many.." Then I fainted. I felt my body falls in the arms of someone and placed me gently.

"Dog, come here!"I heard a cold familiar voice said to the canine. Pakkun leaped there. "Protect her." Then he jumped off.

I heard a faint "I'm glad you're here, Sasuke-teme!"

_It was Sasuke..huh.._

Then my mind shut down.

_End of Sakura's P.O.V_

**Q  
>Q<br>Q**

"I am sorry, Temari and Kankuro." She heard that familiar voice…Gaara's voice.

The two said siblings were shocked and confused at the same time but they grinned at their little brother.

"Don't worry, Gaara." The oldest sister said as she ruffled his red hair, that made his hair a little messy, it looks like he has bed hair. Gaara pouted.

"Yeah, we are family! We stick together until we die!" Kankuro grinned and ruffles his little brother's hair like what Temari did and Gaara again, pouted and flashed a quick smile.

Naruto grinned while seeing this beautiful scene while Sasuke laid his back on the tree and smirked.

Kakashi poofed out of nowhere like he usually does and smiled beneath his mask the surprise appearance made Naruto and Kankuro stumble down in surprise, Sasuke just remained his smirk on his face, Temari and Gaara sweat-dropped at the idiots on the ground.

Kakashi informs. "Good job, team. I am very impressed by your performanc-Hey, where's Sakura?" He pointed out on the clear branch where Sasuke placed Sakura.

One moment of silence occurs.

"PAKKUN WAS SUPPOSEDLY TO WATCH SAKURA! THAT DOG IS LAZY AS HIS MASTER!" Naruto bellowed with a hint of worry in his voice. She was there for a minute ago and then she just like that…poof! Sakura can't be walking around because she's injured; she can't possibly…heal already?

**PAK!**

A red-mark on Gaara's right cheek as he widen his eyes and touches his throbbing red cheek in shock, apparently, Sakura smacked him right across his face. She was indeed pissed.

"That's for breaking the promise." Her eyes glared at Gaara's sea-foam eyes and then pinched his ears with full force. He cringed in pain. "This is for almost KILLING ME! WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOUR DAMN MIND, HUH, SABAKU?" She scolded.

"Ow..ow..ow..sorry..Sakura..my mind went to a wrong drift…ow…could you let go?" He apologized as he sighed in bliss that she let go his ear but unfortunately for him, Sakura holds grudges.

Gaara doesn't know what the hell happened but his head met the ground and it hurts like hell. His gut tells him that a certain pinkette was a caused of this. He groaned in agony as a delicate hand was right in front of him; it belonged to his childhood friend, Sakura Haruno who was looking like a Tsundere. It was pretty cute.

"I still hate you for that." She has a tint of red on her cheeks as she looks away, to avoid have an eye contact.

He chuckled and grabbed the helping hand. Sakura pulled him up.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"_Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, what's your name?"_

"_G-Gaara Sabaku…"_

"_You always play on the sand? Oh, I know! I bet you love the sand!"_

"_..Y-yeah and I could control sand too…It's that weird?"_

"_How can you say that? You must know how to build an awesome sand castle! I'm so jealous!"_

"_You are?"_

"_Duh! That's like a cool super power!"_

"_It is?"_

"_Yeah! That what it makes you…special!"  
><em>**Q  
>Q<br>Q**

"GET OFF ME!" She roared like a tigress. They want her to go to the hospital and she refuses to go. She's still injured but she denies she is.

Sasuke and Naruto locked each of her arms with their arms and they drag her to the hospital as she anime cries and try to pry them off but her arms were tired and they locked her arms, tightly.

The sand-siblings sweat-dropped at the scene and they fled away from the scene. They walked away to their path to their home, Suna.

"Wow..that was some weird bunch." Kankuro implied.

Then Temari smacked his head upside-down. "Say with some respect, they made Gaara from emotionless killer into a lovable cuddly stuff bear!"

One moment of silence occurs, again.

"Pffftt-UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TEMARI JUST CALLED GAARA A _CUDDLY_ STUFF BEAR! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE, NO MORE, NO MORE. MY GUT HURTS, I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHA!" Kankuro laughing on the ground while rolling like a pig enjoying the mud.

An angry mark popped out on Gaara's head and kicked him at his side made him rolling down the hill as Kankuro screamed; it's going to be a _long _way down to the bottom. They could hear his "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH" from here.

"But I'm with Kankuro here, they are a weird bunch but the weirdest of them all is…well..Sakura.." Temari said with amusement in her voice

"Well she's….. Sakura."  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

**Well said, Gaara.**

**I am sorry if you expect something more...**


	13. Old Days

Behind the Mask

_Disclaimer applied_**  
>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

Everybody was on the verge of tears. The rain made the scene disturbingly appropriate for this occasion, everybody were wearing black and lining up with flowers to the coffin. The white flowers were carefully putting on the coffin.

Everybody knows that they will die some day. Human deaths can make anybody cry in sorrow and agony, the people who are close to the person who died will see that his/her eyes will never opened, his/her voice will never rang in their ears, and the warmth of the said dead person will never spread around. That's why they cry, they will miss him/her.

The rain poured harder, it almost seems Kami is crying at the funeral held there. This is not an ordinary death, this is much more important than anything in Konoha.

Today is the Third Hokage's funeral.

Asuma tries to cover his sorrowful tears but failed miserly. Konohamaru cries, his tears never stopped rolling down on his cheeks, he tries to wipe his tears with his sleeves and both of them were hurt the most. Hiruzen Sarutobi _was_ part of their family, the Sarutobi clan.

Naruto is too was hurt the most, the one who he always called 'old man' was now gone. He acted a guardian like Iruka-sensei, now his other guardian stopped his heart beating. All those pranks with all those scolding from him and how much blood spurted from the 'old man's' nose when he did his famous Sexy jutsu are maybe one of the memorable memories.

The funeral ended but everyone wept hard like the rain.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

Sakura didn't know the deceased Hokage that much and neither Sasuke but she knew that he was a great man with a big heart considering that he treated Naruto like family that her team-mate never had.

She shook her head and closes her eyes.  
><strong>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

The fire made a popping sound; it was relaxing to sleep in the living room. The golden cat like eyes flickered opened. He stretches what felines do, he yawns and back to sleep, he sleeps in a different way, the cat's way. His shaggy snow-white hair it's a little messy and his razor sharp animal teeth were showing at each edge of his mouth. He has a black tattoo line rolled down on his left cheek. If Ino was here, she'll go gaga at him because he was just too damn handsome.

The door slammed hard.

'Cat-boy' suddenly opens his eyes and jumped out of the big velvet chair. He opens his claws, landing on the ceiling with his hands and feet. He was trembling as if something bad happened, really _bad_.

The person who slammed the poor door storms in the room. 'Cat-boy' watches the person walked past by him.

It was his master.

He looked like he's going to kill someone-wait, he already did. The corpse was just lying in the closet with her pool of blood on the floor. His master's face looked like he's going to have a mass massacre at the Orphanage down the block.

"Tomari, get down from the ceiling!" He roared. Tomari could see the kill intent and the blood lust from his master.

The cat-boy realized that he was still hanging on the ceiling, he was about to object but his master's death glare made him squirmed, obeying his master's orders, and he landed on his feet.

"Y-yes, Ryuu-sama."

The man who has Sakura's soul sat down on his velvet chair and rested his head on his hand. He looks at the big hell-like fire in his fireplace; the warmth didn't even stop his death glare, his master's glare can make Itachi Uchiha piss in his pants.

Ryuu has blazing blue eyes, those eyes has a tint of aqua and his soft long striking light blonde was up to his waist, he grown it out…maybe a little too much but he was fine with it. The effect of not too much sun was his skin was milky pale; his body is tall and lean. Even he's a sick bastard, he's handsome and he was sexy in all right places.

Tomari walks towards to his angry master, he gulps. He saw his master being angry many times, those memories was always gives him nightmares but his master didn't kill someone, didn't make him miserable, destroys everything or even insult Sakura to relieve his anger. Nope, he just sit there and quiet…._too_quiet.

The human cat licks his palms.

It was all quiet, just the fire making popping sounds.

"Tomari."

The said feline's head shot up. He never _ever _calls him like that! That tone was caring, sweet and-He shivers, is this what warmth feels like? The warmth squirms in his soul…it was a such weird feeling. It almost like he wants a friend.

"Y-yes, master?"

Ryuu looks at him, still resting his head on his hand. "Do you know why that you don't have a tail? I mean you are a cat and yet you don't have a tail. You have cat ears but no tail."

Tomari is confuse, at his master behavior and of course his question. Tomari clears his throat. "I am afraid that question will remain unanswered as even I do not know why."

The master looks away.

Another killing silence occurs that made Tomari nervous, he was sweating.

"…That's how I feel, right now." Ryuu muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tomari wants to smack himself from letting his mouth move. He's sure that his master will make him eat on the floor with a straw, having no hot water and spray him with water. Now that is the death of him.

"I don't know I'm feeling right now." Ryuu answered back, without thinking that he's answering back to his slave. He never let unworthy people talk to him unless he lets them.

Tomari shut his eyes tightly waiting for his awaiting punishments but nothing came. Without thinking to his senses, "You never talk to me but since Sakura left, you've been a little…absentminded." Then Ryuu shifted his eyes to Tomari's golden eyes.

"Absentminded, huh?" Ryuu sat up, walking to the fireplace and dazing at the picture on the top of the fireplace, he holds the picture. His eyes were glued at the picture. "Was I?"

The scenery of the picture was a cloudy day, the clouds covered the sun. Ryuu was sitting on the bench, he sat straight and smiled, it was such a gorgeous smile but at the same time it was malicious. Tomari was on top of the right tree branch, it was a Weeping Willow. Tomari was yawning when the picture was taken.

It will be never a great picture if she wasn't there.

This was taken not too long ago, she was 12 or 13. Sakura's long pink hair was really beautiful, she sat besides Ryuu and sit straight like the person who's besides her. Her bright green eyes were exquisite, her pink pouty lips will make any man cry and beg for it. But there's one thing that is not pretty, her smile. Her smile was fake, no hint of care nor love; it was disgusting to see a fake smile plastered on her lovely face.

Ryuu rubs the picture of her with his thumb, staring at her with…full of emotions. He grabs the picture carefully, a gentle smile on his face and looks at Tomari.

"How about we have her a little surprise visit, ne?"

Well, that's another collection in his nightmares.**  
>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

"Wow, the Third Hokage died?" Kisame walks besides Itachi, they were on their way to their base, they could have stayed a little longer but the bulky shark wanted a little fun with his sake. Kisame was in henge, no one could suspect him until he got a slight tipsy. He tackled an ass ton of villagers, assaults, lots of assaults and attempt of murder all because the bartender stopped giving him alcohol.

When Itachi saw him getting drunk and Kisame was in the middle of murdering the poor bartender, the Sharigan holder bolted in the room, snatched him and dash like hell. After that the poor blue-shark has been targeted at Itachi's death glares.

"Yes….yes, he did." He said as he remember the memory of him, since he was an ANBU leader at 13 he always met him in his office for missions along the way they became friends, good friends.

Kisame grunts, it was hot as hell. They were in one of Suna's damn deserts and all of the sand that got in his feet was irritating. The base was almost there but alas, the sand made them hard to go there and it was frickin' boring. He looks at his partner, the Uchiha was not sweating, none one bit!

"Hn…"

"So….how's your small visit?"

"….It was nice."

"Was she _good-lookin'_?"

"She's beautiful, but with her anger problems, rude behavior and her sharp tongue it's going to be her down fall."

"Well, who is this friend that made the silent Uchiha speak more than three words? Could I meet her? Could I?"

They stopped.

"_Absolutely not_."**  
>Q<br>Q  
>Q<strong>

**Junior High is frustrating. My butt hurts more than ever, my left leg is somehow hard when I'm running, my friend's birthday is coming up and I really hope that her "I Love Louis Tomlinson" Shirt will be arriving soon 'cause this girl –pointing at myself- doesn't trust Internet shopping.**


End file.
